Sami and Kevin: Star Crossed
by nightfallbear
Summary: Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens have history. They also have dreams and very different approaches on how to make them come true. Can their hearts bond like they once did? Rated M: gay slash/smut, language, descriptions of sexual activities
1. Chapter 1

_Backstory: NXT is hailed as the "Future of WWE" and the wrestling league where up and coming indie circuit talent come to pursue their dreams of being the best that they can be in pro-wrestling. Two of those talented, athletic men who are currently competing in NXT are Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens. These two men knew each other and competed with each other extensively in the indie leagues, both as singles and as a tag team. Some say that they were the best of friends. They were separated when Sami left the indies two years ago. Since then, after many trials and tribulations, Sami Zayn finally won the NXT Championship. Kevin Owens joined NXT and made his ring debut the same night. He was witness to Zayn's championship win. At first, he was congratulatory, then things took a turn for the worse..._

Sami Zayn toweled off at his locker in the WWE Performance Center Locker Room. It was late, he was the only one in the weight room at the end of the night, but this is when he did his best work. Being alone after dark helped him concentrate on pushing himself further and further. He needed to be on his A-Game. It was his first week back training and competing since the night he won the NXT Championship from friend and rival Adrian Neville. That night was magic. He had been confident, he had been proud, he had been on top of the world...and then it happened. His best friend, his former lover, viciously attacked him. Sami was put out of commission for a month while his neck and back healed from the savage abuse that Kevin Owens handed to him.

Sami stripped off his shirt and shorts and looked at the mirror, examining his tone, sinewy body, picking it over for any scars, flaws. His muscles bulged from the workout he just completed, sweat glistened over his furry chest. His eyes were critical, picking out any weak spots that might be his Achilles Heel. He never used to be this thorough, but he was the champion now. He had to expect threats out of nowhere and he needed to be ready. He wasn't like Adrian. Adrian was his friend, but he was willing to go a little too far to defend his interests, using underhanded tactics which bordered on cheating. Sami wasn't like that. He had pride in his integrity, and he needed to survive simply on his power and his will. He was going to be targeted by everyone in NXT who wanted glory, who wanted to make a statement. Foes new and old, strangers and people he once knew, especially...yeah, he didn't exactly see that one coming, but he wasn't surprised. Just like when he heard steps down the hall, he didn't expect to see him walking into the locker room, but somehow he wasn't surprised. Kevin Owens entered the locker room, and came to a halt once he saw his rival.

Their eyes met. Sami tensed up, ready for anything. If he had to defend himself, he would. But he knew Keven well enough to know that Kevin didn't have that look on his face, the predatory, aggressive look. His eyes met Kevin's, beautiful, gentle as his beard was soft. He knew that Kevin wasn't here to make another statement. It was probably a chance encounter. Still, their eyes couldn't leave each other. It was the first time they'd been alone since Kevin arrived at the Performance Center, high on the promise of glory and honor. Once Sami was sure Kevin wasn't going to attack, he turned to his locker. The locker room was a sanctuary. There were almost never attacks or rumbles. This was a place of preparation and recovery. It was a place to tell stories, not to make them.

Sami heard Kevin chuckle, a chuckle only a stout, barrel chested man could make. "Not even a hello? It's not like you, Sami."

Sami tossed a look over his shoulder. "What could I possibly say to you after what you did to me on the night I won the title?"

"You had to have known that's what I was going to do. I only came to NXT for one thing; glory."

Those words stung Sami. "One thing, huh?"

There was a pause. Sami heard Kevin's steps approaching. He turned around to see Kevin sat on a bench. "No, there's another reason."

Sami closed his eyes and sighed, trying to shut memories out. "I was elated when I heard that you were coming. I was hoping that...it would be like it used to be."

"Nothing will ever be like it used to be, Sami." Sami looked up and saw Kevin staring him down, his bulging arms shown off by his sleeveless tee. Kevin let the air hang for a second, then quietly, at almost a whisper, he asked the question Sami had been dreading. "Why did you leave me, Sami? Why?"

"I had to. I had to chase my dream. I had to come to NXT." Sami stood there, looking at his former friend, his former lover, and had flashbacks of other nights, alone in a locker room much like this one, with much different events transpiring.

"I had a dream too, Sami. I'm pursuing it now. You could have been by my side."

"Kevin, I had to pursue my dream and do it my way. I had to be true to myself." Sami choked back tears. "I remember the way you denied me, when people started talking. You said that you'd move mountains for me, but when people started talking, you had to chime right in, calling me a faggot right in front of everyone, saying that you were doing me a favor by training with me and being my tag partner, saying that everything was cool unless I hit on you, then you'd knock my teeth in."

"Sami, I had to. No one could know."

"Bullshit, Kevin! I was willing to try it. I was willing...even with the other guys in the league, my family, my culture! They would have never understood! But I wanted to try! And if you had really loved me..." Sami looked up, tears in his eyes, fists clenched, then he softened, the tears coming more readily. "Were you that ashamed of me? I would have done anything for you." Sami started crying harder now. "I loved you...was I not good enough for you? I would've tried harder..."

Kevin's stern look dropped, and he rushed to his feet and to Sami. His big hands clasped the sobbing man's shoulders. "It had nothing to do with you, Sami. You have to know, you were...everything to me."

Sami looked up and found Kevin's eyes pouring into his. It all came rushing back. Every kiss, every touch, every time they made love, it all came rushing back to him. "_Habibi_...my love..." He leaned forward and his bearded lips touched Kevin's.

Kevin fought it inside, but he couldn't help himself. His arms drew Sami in and held him close. It was just like old times when they were on the indie circuit. They were young, they were enthusiastic, they were in love. They had dreams and they had each other. It was like a dream, and this kiss, tongues entwined and dueling slowly, hands wandering, bodies pressing into each other's, the mist of the dream surrounded them again. They kissed and it seemed like an eternity passed them by. They didn't need to worry about anything. Their entire world was each other.

Kevin dragged his beard down into Sami's neck and breathed in his former lover's scent. It was at once familiar and comfortable, and breathtaking and exciting. This was where he needed to be. This was what he had longed for. This is what he needed, what he thought about while losing sleep night after night. He had his Sami, his love; that's all he needed.

Sami's head spun. He tried to not think about what would happen after this. All that he could think about was that his desire for this man was kindling again. The NXT title didn't matter right now. Hell, NXT didn't matter right now. Kevin could talk Sami into leaving this all behind to go start a life together, somewhere no one knew them, and just live in love for the rest of their lives.

Kevin spun Sami around and laid him on a bench. He tore at his shirt and shucked his pants. Sami's towel had long since dropped, and his thick, throbbing penis was at full mast and ready for action. Kevin leaned over and nuzzled into Sami's soft fuzzy pubes, sniffing deeply, intoxicated by the scent. Looking up, right into Sami's eyes, he rubbed his beard across Sami's ball sack, making his lover shudder with pleasure. Kevin kept eye contact as he started licking at Sami's foreskin. He reached and pulled the skin back.

"I missed this, baby." Kevin cooed to his lover and smiled. Sami's hand found the top of Kevin's head and rubbed gently as the heavyweight started sucking on the exposed knob.

Kevin loved feeling the thick, veiny penis glide past his lips and down his throat. It always brought such satisfaction to him to give pleasure to this man. There was something addictive about hearing Sami's whimpers, moans and groans. His favorite thing was how, as his mouth found it's way down to Sami's fuzzy ass-crack, Sami involuntarily shuddered and gasped when his asshole was invaded by Kevin's warm wet tongue.

Sami's soul stirred as it hadn't in years. He couldn't control his body when Kevin ate his asshole. He groaned and moaned shamelessly, reaching down and spreading his cheeks wider so that Kevin could be more efficient at his job. Finally, he couldn't take any more.

"Kevin, please," Sami's desperation was palpable. "Please!"

"What do you want, lover?" Kevin smiled. "You know I'd give you the world, you just have to ask for it."

Sami whimpered out his request. "Please fuck me."

A flash of intense satisfaction telegraphed across Kevin's face momentarily, then a wicked smile. "I was hoping you'd ask for that."

Kevin stood and Sami saw the cock he had once been so familiar with. Long, fat, veiny, and dripping with precum, it looked as angry as Kevin did that night when...no, Sami wasn't going to think about that. All that mattered was the here and now. He remembered Kevin's penis very well. There was a time when he'd insist on sucking it first, but tonight, he needed Kevin to give him what he'd been missing. Sami grabbed his knees and pulled his legs back, exposing his hairy hole to his lover. Kevin looked down at his sloppy cockhead and rubbed it right against Sami's asshole, sending waves of pleasure over both men.

"Kevin couldn't wait any longer. He pushed his cockhead inside Sami and heard his love let out a guttural moan from the depths of his being. Sami raised up and pulled Kevin down into a kiss. The two kissed passionately, deeply as Kevin slid his thick penis inside Sami. Sami wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and threw his head back. He cried out, moaned, called his lover's name. "Kevin! Fuck me! Please!"

Kevin Owens complied, and started ramming the NXT Champion's tight asshole. Digging his face into Sami's collar-bone, he couldn't help but to grunt and growl like and animal, biting down on Sami's shoulder as the thrusting grew in intensity. Sami's eyes rolled back and he felt the wave starting. It was slow at first, it always was, but the more Kevin's hard prick hammered that prostate deep inside, the closer Sami got to heaven.

Kevin kept pounding and pounding. He wished that it could be this way forever. He wished that Sami and he could find peace and happiness together, but he knew deep down inside that would never happen, not while Sami was champion. Still, this man below him, he was perfect. He was an angel that heaven had sent down. His beautiful face and beard, his toned, lithe body, his glowing smile, a smile that he was beaming out, letting Kevin know that he was doing his job just right, this all made Kevin wish life was not so complicated. But it was, and he was going to enjoy this moment when he could put everything on pause and make love to the only man who had ever captured his heart.

Sami's head popped up suddenly, and without warning, it came. His body tensed roughly, then suddenly released, and, with sighs of relief, Sami's bouncing cock released his seed. Jets of the champion's sperm flew all over the two lovers. Some shots landed on Sami's abdomen, some reached all the way up to his beard. Some shots even hit Kevin on his hairy chest, and Kevin always loved that. It make him fuck Sami even harder to make sure every last drop got shot out.

Sami kept floating on wave after intense wave with every shot and every thrust up his asshole. He only just started coming around when, looking up at Kevin, he saw a grimace on his top's face, dripping with sweat, and suddenly, bellowing like a bull, Kevin shot inside Sami's asshole. Sami felt it; hard jerks of Kevin's girthy meat and the warm flood of it's sticky cream. They were whole again. They were one. They gave each other their semen. They were joined once more.

They laid still for a moment, leisurely kissing, until Kevin picked Sami up and walked him over to the showers. There, the two lovers washed each other, soaping up muscles and tender parts, while kissing and touching and whispers of love to one another.

As they toweled off, the two men were silent. They each knew the impending subject that they needed to address.

Kevin broke the silence. "You know that this is going to change nothing, right?" His voice nearly had a remorseful tone in it.

Sami only silently nodded.

"I do love you, Sami Zayn." Sami looked up at Kevin's confession. "I will always love you."

"I love you too, Kevin. You know that." Sami looked away. "But I'm the NXT Champion."

"And I'll do anything to get that belt." Kevin stood up, the two men now dressed. "I'll be coming for you, and I have every intention of destroying you."

Sami walked over to his now-former lover and gave him one last kiss. "I'll be ready." Sami grabbed his workout bag and headed to the front exit. "It won't be easy. I worked too damn hard to get that title. So, bring it on."

Kevin watched the champion walk out of the locker room. He stood, looking at the door, and felt tears start rolling gently down his face, and for a moment, he wished that it were all different.


	2. Chapter 2

_(interlude)_

_(scene: backstage at NXT Takeover: Rivals. An hour previous, Kevin Owens won the NXT Championship from Sami Zayn by referee stoppage, after Kevin viciously attacked and beat down Sami.)_

Kevin Owens' head still buzzed with adrenaline. As he walked, he gripped the title belt that was now his tightly to his shoulder. This was his title, his championship, and no one would take it from him.

He made it back to the locker room, seeing the medical staff still checking over his opponent for that night, the now-former NXT Champion, Sami Zayn. He watched from a distance, until Sami sat on the bench alone, a momentary pause from the medical attention.

Kevin walked over, towering over Sami. Sami's gaze, still slightly glazed over from the repeated powerbombs and blows to his head., looked up and saw Kevin with a satisfied sneer on his face, holding the NXT champion belt.

Kevin's hand went out to Sami's face, momentarily petting Sami's beard before being slapped away.

Kevin sighed. "I told you, lover." He adjusted the belt's position so that it was higher on his shoulder. "I told you that I was going to destroy you. You let your emotions get the best of you. You always have."

Sami scowled at the new champion. "So that night here in the locker room. What was that? Was that just to throw me off my game?"

Kevin's face betrayed a slight smile. "Sort of. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't still have feelings for you...but if that night resulted in this?" He patted the belt on his shoulder. "Then it was worth revisiting the past."

"I hate you, Kevin." A single tear rolled down Sami's cheek. "I never thought I could, but I hate you." Sami looked down. "I hate you because I still love you. I hate you because you used that against me. What kind of man are you to use someone's love against them?"

Kevin's smile faded and he looked down. He was cocky and confident walking over here, but now he felt slightly ashamed. The only man he had ever loved now hated him. His insides revolted, but he dare not let Sami see that, though. "I told you that I was going to do whatever it took to get this championship." Kevin's voice lowered. "I wish I didn't have to wreck you to do it, but I'm not going to apologize."

Sami looked up right into Kevin's eyes, as the medical staff walked back. "I will get that title back, and I will get revenge on you, Kevin. It won't be any time soon, but just know that I'll be coming for you." Sami looked past Kevin and smiled. "In the meantime, I hope Finn kicks your sorry ass."

A flash of confusion rushed across Kevin's face. He turned, and saw, leaning up against a wall 20 feet away, was the winner of the Number One Contender Tournament, Finn Balor. He was watching, and smiled, white teeth and insane, shining eyes piercing through his smeared black and red face paint. Kevin watched as Finn turned and sauntered off to the shower area.

Kevin willed his face to stay still, but inside, he was suddenly chilled to the bone with the revelation that he had a lot more to worry about than his former lover.


End file.
